Remember Me: A Lady Une and Treize Fic
by Moreta1
Summary: Lady Une sorely misses Treize-who has been dead for three years. She is trying to move on with her life and is with someone new. What happens when her new neighbor looks hauntingly familiar?? TK/LU r+r please!!!


  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember Me....A Lady Une and Treize Khushrenada fanfiction  
By: Lady Une Khushrenada  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.......Comments, concerns, etc. email: Moreta_RiderofOrlith@hotmail.com A few notes: This fic is alternate reality and Lady Une goes by Anne. Also I ressurect Treize ^__^ And Lady Une is with a new person. I made him up so I own him and thats all....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
::A pair of star-crossed lovers...::, she thought ironically as she stared at the sentence before her.   
It took awhile before she focused on the rest of the sentence. "A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life."   
So engrossed was she in the book she was reading that she heard no one enter the small office behind her until-  
"Anne?"  
She gasped, and the copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet fell to the floor with a soft thud.   
A chuckle sounded.   
"Did I scare you Lady?" The person asked gently.   
"No." She sighed, and then it registered. She turned slowly, eyes incredulous, heart pounding, yet it was so familiar....  
"No, Mr. Treize, I-"she stopped, and gasped again as she realized the person before her was NOT Treize.   
"Andrew! I-I-gomen nasai." She flushed.   
A dark look came over his face, gone in an instant. He laughed and said: "Don't worry about it." He came forward and kissed her lovingly, fragily, like she would break if he kissed her too hard.   
::Not like Treize:: She thought.   
No, not like Treize, who put so much fire and passion into his kisses, yet remained so gentle. So incredibly gentle. Not like Treize, who's eyes turned nearly violet with his passion.   
She closed her eyes and remembered.....  
  
A knock sounded at her door.   
"Come in!" she called, a smile playing about her lips.   
She sensed him somehow, knowing that when the door opened, HE would be there.   
She turned around slowly when she heard him come in, smile now in place, permanently it seemed.   
  
Treize came forward and cupping her face, kissed her passionately.   
"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly when he broke it.  
A smile, pure and gentle came over him. "How often do I get to kiss you like that?"   
"You have a point there." And she reached for him.   
  
When they released each other, they were breathless.   
"You know, I think we need to be alone more often." Lady Une said as she grinned knowingly at him.   
"You're right Anne. Anne? Anne?"  
  
"Huh?" Oh, I-"  
She looked to see Andrew giving her a stern look.   
"You were thinking about Treize again. Weren't you." He said, his voice cool.  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
His eyes darkened. "Because you just said his name."  
"I did?"  
He sighed. "Anne, the guy has been dead for THREE years now. You are with me and I am sick and tired of competing with a man who, not only the chief representative of the ROMEFELLAR FOUNDATION, but who also has killed and done many other horrible things. I can not believe to this day what you saw in him as a lover."  
Her eyes flashed. "Treize Khushrenada was a wonderful man. He had his ideals, true, but he came to realize his mistake. How dare you say he was evil. I loved him Andrew and I-"  
"Anne, Anne Im sorry." He held her tightly, but there was still that feeling of being treated like a breakable object. Treize had never treated her like that. HE had crushed her to him in an embrace that made her heart race and her stomach do flip flops.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lady, what would you say if asked you to marry me? Or what would you say if I whisked you away right now, and never brought you back to this world of war and leaderships and man fighting like wild dogs to stay there. It would just be you and me and you would not be Colonel Une and I would not be General Khushrenada and we would be regular people."  
  
"I would say yes and yes and a thousand times yes to that Treize." She grinned. She marveled how much and he made her smile.   
"Well then I take it there is a yes in that answer ne?"   
"Hai, you can bet on that." She answered him.   
  
His face turned serious for a moment, and he gave her a tender look. Then, he picked her up squealing and twirled her around, laughing and they ended up in a heap on the ground, like a pair of teenage lovers.   
  
  
  
  
Her memory shifted back to the present. Treize, no-not Treize lay beside her in the lush canopy bed. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Andrew who lay beside her and the reason he had came to be there.   
She had been feeling so over whelmingly lonely and had asked him to stay over for dinner. One thing had led to another and then she found herself feeling as though she had degraded herself and betrayed Treize.   
  
*Thats absurd* she thought vehemently. Treize was dead how coud she possibly betray him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ding dong! The bell rang right as she had slipped into a comfortable pair of red flats.   
"I'm coming!" She called and hurried down the stairs, being careful not to slip on the slick tile.   
"Damn doorbell, who the hell would be here at this time?"   
Reaching the door, she threw it open wide, a stinging retort on her lips-which died the moment she came face to face with her caller.   
  
Eyes the same piercing magnetic blue they had always been stared smilingly at her, the aristocratic way he carried himself, the lock of thick brown hair that fell over his left brow, the strong chiseled features.....Treize Khushrenada stood in the doorway.   
  
Or a man who looked very much like him.   
  
She could barely control herself as she calmly asked him to state his purpose.   
  
"My name is Troy Kasadone, I just moved in. And I wanted to get to know my neighbors."  
"Oh, I-I am really happy to meet you Mr. Kasadone. My name is Lady Anne, but I go by just Anne. I haven't had the Lady prefix in awhile." She trailed off.   
"And, why not? May I ask?" He said in a tone that made her blush.  
  
She blushed hotly. "I-I just dont thats all. I-it was a special name to me. It was given by a very special person." Tears silently filled her eyes.   
"Gomen nasai Lady. I did not mean to bring you pain. I simply implied that Lady suited you much better than simple, ordinary Anne. May I call you Lady?"  
She gasped slightly. "I-well, I-of course if you insist."  
"I do."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tone in which he spoke, calm and matter of factly, sent shivers down her back and a strong feeling of de ja vu. "You are always welcome to call me Lady Mr. Treize, you know that." She said with out thinking.   
The man looked at her strangely. "Anou...my name is not Treize."  
"I-" Anne blushed. "Gomen. I'm sorry Mr. Kasadone." She whispered tears in her eyes.   
"Hey." He said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder." I think I may have brought up some bad memories." His tone was contrite.   
"I-it's all right." She said.  
"No. It's not. You care to talk about it? I mean yes we have just met, but you seem obviously distressed."  
"Allright." She said sighing. "Please forgive me I have not invited you in. Not everyone around here is as discourteous as I am right now." She laughed trying to make a small attempt at humor. It did not work.  
  
Slipping a hand under her chin Troy looked seriously down at her, the same way Treize had always done, giving her a thrill down her spine. "Not Treize." Said her rational mind, but her heart refused to listen. It had to be him. No one could look like him as this man did. No one, could be half as beautiful.   
"You are upset." Troy whispered. "What kind of neighbor would I be if I did not offer some support?"   
She nodded, unable to speak.   
  
She led him into the comfortable modern style living room. She bade him to sit while she went into the adjoining kitchen and retrieved to glasses and soda.   
Returning she found him looking with interest at the photographs that adorned her walls. Photographs of her and Treize....  
"Who is Treize and what has this man done that caused you so much pain and why did you call me Treize?" Troy asked without turning around.  
She gasped, startled once again by the gentle to the point manner in which he spoke. So like Treize......  
"My, you get to it dont you?" She asked, genuinely amused.  
He laughed. "Yes, I tend to get right to the problem so I can fix it."  
She sat on the couch and he came and sat next to her.   
She offered him soda, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. The soda became completely forgotten.  
"Who is Treize?"He asked seriously.  
"You mean who was Treize." She replied, tears forming in her eyes.   
"Who WAS Treize?"  
"Treize Khushrenada. He was the leader of the former Romefellar foundation." She began somehow feeling as though she should tell this man everything. She had to explain why she had called him Treize. "A wonderful man. Charismatic, charming, idealistic. Many people loved him. Though none so much as I. The day I found that Treize returned my love, I, I could not believe it. From then on we were even more inseperable. I was his aid you see, and was always by his side. We were going to run away like children to be married. I was engaged to him, and I still have the ring. I wear it secretly though because I am re-engaged. To a good man. His name is Andrew, but I feel as though I am betraying Treize. I am sorry I called you Treize but as you can see from the photos you look very much like him."  
The tears streamed down her cheeks.   
Suddenly she was wrapped in strong arms, and a very familiar sent.  
"It's allright to cry Lady." He whispered. "You are not betraying him. No one so beautiful as you are could ever be filled with such awful thoughts. And as for me looking like him, I apologize." He whispered soothingly.   
She cried harder at that.  
"Hey, I-"  
The sound of a clearing throat filled the spacious room.  
Stunned and sheepish Anne and Troy tore apart, though she felt it was obvious that she had done so reluctantly.  
"Andrew!" She gasped and tried hard not to blush. She was not very successful. She had forgotten he had stayed with her and had left only to get fresh clothes.   
  
"What's going on here?" Andrew asked. He tried to sound nonchalant but did not do very well.   
"I......."  
Troy stood up, somewhat protectively over Anne and introduced himself. "Im Troy Kasadone, and I recently moved in and thought I would get to know my neighbors." He immediately had taken a disliking to the man that was Andrew.   
"An affectionate guy." Andrew said and Troy did not miss the sarcasm in his voice.   
"Anne here was upset, I am not the type of person to just stand around and let a woman cry."   
Concern came to Andrew's face then. Without another thought of Troy he rushed to Anne and held her in his arms. She stiffened visibly, and Andrew's face darkened considerably as he remembered how she had relaxed so against Troy Kasadone.  
  
"What were you upset about Anne darling?" He whispered in her ear.   
She looked at Troy before replying. "I was just reading a really sad book Andrew. You know how I get." She smiled and blushed, and refused to meet Troy's eyes.   
"Oh. Well, in that case, I should apologize Mr. Kasadone, I feel we got off on the wrong foot."  
"No problem." Troy said, but he was looking at Anne with a hurt look in his eyes. She still would not look at him.   
"So, Anne are we still up for that coffee?" Andrew grinned at her, his handsome face an unreadable mask.   
"Of course." She replied smiling. "I will just show Mr. Kasadone to the door." She looked pointedly at him.   
"Oh, of course. The door. Right." He followed Anne to the front door.   
  
"Why did you lie to him?" Troy hissed when they were out of Andrew's ear shot.  
She blushed, this time from shame. "I-I had to. Pleased Troy do not be angry. He gets so upset whenever I mention Treize. I could not bear to deal with that."   
He instantly berated himself for being selfish. He had taken a disliking to the man and wondered why she was with him if she still grieved for this man, Treize. A lucky man.....he thought wistfully.   
He smiled winningly at her. The same gentle way that Treize had. She felt a lump form in her throat as she gazed at him. He is Treize. He just has to be. No one could look so beautiful as Treize and no one could be so gentle as Treize. However this man IS him in everyway. Said her hopeful heart. Her mind, however, disagreed.   
"Well Mr. Kasadone, thank you for stopping by. Rest assured you can stop over here if you need anything." She didn't add that she hoped that he would. And the thought scared her terribly.  
"I will take you up on that offer." He smiled again and then suddenly, a tender look in his eyes and he bent close to her and whispered in her ear: "Lady...." much to her astonishment and thrill. Then he straightened up and without another word he walked out the open door. She wanted nothing more then, than to cry. Oh Treize....why?  
  
He was furious with himself. Absolutely furious. It was not like him to just fly off the handle about anything. But when he saw her there, and learned of her engagement to such a pompous arrogant jerk such as that Andrew, something within him snapped. He had stood protectively over her and the anger seethed within him at the man, and he could tell Andrew knew it.   
She still loves me. He thought incredulously. She still has my ring. She still has pictures of me in her living room.   
Troy Kasadone knew he was actually Treize Khushrenada. He had known it for awhile. Dreams had given him his memory of who he had been a year ago. At first he had denied it, but his empty past and his unknown origins had helped him put two and two together. He did not understand why he still had to look like Treize, he had seen her look and could not bear to bring so much pain upon her. His presence must hurt her terribly. But how could he explain that he WAS Treize? And that he lived again only to love her and make love to her with all the passion he had in him. He had seen her again and instantly shared her grief. He still loved her, and he knew he would never stop, but he wondered too with hurt in him, how she could love another?  
Instantly the thought was diminished. He had been dead for three years and how could he expect her to never be in love again? But something deep inside had told him she did not love him. So why-? He was interrupted as he heard voices coming from Anne's home.   
  
"He looked like him. Thats all Anne."   
"But..."   
"But nothing Anne, he has obviously made you distressed and for that I dont ever want you talking with him again."  
  
His mouth opened wide. WHAT! Lady please be the soldier I know you to be, tell him you can see me please Lady......  
  
"Allright. I will not talk with him."  
  
  
Troy's mouth fell open and a silent wail of dispare rose within him. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All through the luncheon Anne sat quietly. She was not tasting her food. All she could do was think about Troy Kasadone. Her heart refused to believe it was just a Treize look alike. The man had acted EXACTLY like Treize in every way. Her heart had frozen in pain when Andrew had said she was not to talk to him. But she could not say no. Fearful of the unknown and stunned after "meeting Treize" she likely said yes to anything even if she had not really heard. Which was what had happened and she could not go back on it now. She sighed and once again resumed not tasting her food.   
  
"Anne, is something wrong?" Andrew looked with concern at her from across the table.   
It is nothing but false concern. She thought as she studied him for a moment before replying that she was just a bit tired and that the food was great.   
"You should be Anne." He said between bites of a delicious looking pasta dish. "After the nerve of that guy to show up on your doorstep looking like Treize......I knew why you were so upset the moment I walked in and saw him touching you." His face darkened noticeably. "I knew that he resembled Treize. And very much so. I am telling you to stay away from him and with good reason. I know you abhor it now but you will be happier once that guy is out of your system. And speaking of which, I dont think it is good for you to have pictures of him in your living room Anne. It is almost like a shrine and since we are going to be married those pictures must be taken down. Think of the future Anne. Think of our children. I do not want them looking at photos of a man like that. A leader of the Romefellar Foundation and OZ." He continued on his rant, Anne getting angrier by the minute and he did not have the sense to know it!  
  
With out another word she stood up and said: "Excuse me, I have to get back to work. I am a Preventor and the former Gundam Pilots are due to arrive at the base soon." She then walked out the door, leaving a VERY surprised Andrew starring after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
She walked for a considerable amount of time, her thoughts racing in anger. The nerve of that guy. How DARE he talk about Treize like that! I should have slapped him as hard as I could! She was interrupted out of her thoughts when she felt herself plow into a someone.   
"Oh! Pardon me." She said contritely and started to smile when she froze.   
Dark piercing eyes stared down at her. Eyes that were puffy from crying. Crying? The chestnut lock of hair that fell forward above the left eye was unmistakable, Treize Khushrenada.....  
  
NO! Troy Kasdone.   
Anne sighed and took a deep breath, then hurriedly began to walk away when she felt a firm pressure on her wrist.   
"No, Lady." A quiet voice whispered. A hauntingly familiar voice.  
She sighed again and suddenly collapsed against him. He looked down at her and smiled slightly, relishing in the tender closeness of her.   
Suddenly, he pushed her away. She looked up at him in surprise.   
"No Lady." He whispered. "You are with another."   
"What?" She looked at him, a puzzled expression in her eyes.   
"I-nothing." Troy said and he walked away.   
Dont let him go!" A sudden voice nagged her and she flinched in surprise.  
"Wait!" She called and hurriedly ran to catch up with his rapidly repeating form.   
He turned towards her and her heart melted. So like Treize.....  
Catching up to him she said: "You heard what Andrew and I said didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
He looked at her. Then he looked to the sky as if asking for guidance and slowly nodded his head yes.   
"Troy, I-I was really stunned and I did not know what I was saying. Please. Please understand and I am sorry and I would like to take you out and show you the neighborhood if you dont mind." She knew she sounded desperate but that nagging voice would not let her let him out of her sight. "I owe you one." She said and smiled gently at him in apology.   
  
One look at that smile and Treize (he had started thinking of himself as Treize in that moment) knew he could not be angry with her. A smile broke across his face and he nodded slowly. "That sounds good....Lady." He smiled wider, loving how she blushed at the remark, but his heart broke at the pained look in her eyes. I really should tell her.....he thought, but he did not think that now was the right time.   
She beamed at him and said: "Where do you want to start?"   
He started. "You want to show me now?" He was surprised.   
  
"Yes. I do not have anything planned."   
"Andrew?" He asked, almost fearing the answer.  
"We had an argument. That was why I ran into you. I was preoccupied..." She blushed.   
Treize frowned. He really did not like the thought of Andrew within ten feet of Une.   
"Well Lady, there is no use for our evening out to be a sad one so show me this beautiful neighborhood and tell me a little more about yourself, and if you dont mind my asking of this very lucky man Treize Khushrenada?" He looked hopefully at her.   
  
Coming from this man, and the gentle almost fond way he brought up Treize made her smile. She laughed then, genuinely laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever, much to the astonishment of the man standing beside her.   
"Treize is a subject I will be happy to talk about." She said as she grinned at his expression. "Don't misunderstand Troy, I am not happy he has left, but you just made me remember some of the fondest memories I have ever had."  
He grinned and unbeknownst to her, his heart soared.   
"Treize had a very childish and mischievous side to him. Not many people knew that about him. It was a side that I loved dearly. I loved every side of him with equal passion, even when he was angry. He never raised his voice to me once, even though I would throw the biggest temper tantrums."  
Treize smiled again, remembering how he adored her temper. And unconsciously he rubbed his left cheek and winced remembering the stinging slaps he had received often.  
"I had a terrible temper. And Treize found that out quite a bit." She chuckled softly. "But mind you this was before...this was before I found out he loved me. I had fallen in love with him long since, and when I found out he loved me....it was him who gentled me to the who I am now. It was him who taught me to love with no anger. It was only around him that I could let my heart soar and I knew true freedom. And when we made love only he could take me to the stars and back...."She trailed off. It was not like she was really even talking to him.  
He looked at her, tears filling his eyes, and he turned his head from her so as she would not see them roll silently down his cheeks. It was her who had taken him to the stars and her who had gentled him and he almost broke down then and there.   
She looked at him smiling and said, "I am sorry Troy that was a lot more than you needed to know." He was surprised to see that she had not a tear in her eye, but somehow seemed more free.......  
"You make him sound like the most perfect man in the universe." Treize whispered.  
"He was." Anne agreed. "I always thrilled at his touch...I always wanted to be closer to him. He always smelled so good. Always like roses....."  
"Wow." Treize breathed. "He was a lucky man. A VERY lucky man."   
She grinned at him and out of impulse she grabbed his hand and gently pulled him down the street.   
  
*******  
  
Andrew stared after Anne's rapidly retreating form. A sense of gloom pervaded him and anger. He was angry at how defensive she was about Treize Khushrenada. The guy was, to put it blankly a scumbag. He actually praised the kid that had killed him. He had Une now, so why di he feel as though he were playing second to a deadman? A man three years dead to be exact? He slammed his fist on the table, oblivious to the stares that he had been getting ever since Anne had left him at the table. He had to find her.....  
  
  
Treize had never seen a more radiant Lady Une. He could swear on it. She eagerly showed him around, commenting teasingly that it was like he knew this place. He had smiled and said that it was because of her excellent tourguide abilities in such a tone that Anne could have sworn once again that Treize walked by her side. Her heart raced, and a tender look in her eyes showed through briefly before it was replaced by friendly warmth. But....he saw it.  
  
**********  
  
It had been months since Anne had met Troy, and she was preparing for her wedding to Andrew, which would take place the following month. Yet, she knew that although she should be happy, she had become more and more saddened with each passing day. The only time she had been really happy was when she was with Troy. And it took a long time before she could admit to herself that she had fallen in love with him. The thought scared her, and the feeling was worse. Everytime he touched her, however casually, it sent a shivering trail of emotion through her, and she did not know how long she would be able to contain feelings.   
Oh, she knew she loved Troy, yet she fiercely denied it. And when she was around Andrew her heart felt nothing but empty, and a sense of betrayal filled her, yet she squashed those feelings deep with in her and made herself love him.   
  
"I'm glad that you have gotten rid of those pictures Anne." Andrew said one morning as he sat on the couch and gazed at the area where the photos of Treize had been. "I mean really, it was only for your good. I am also glad that you do not see that Troy Kasadone often. You really have learned sense Anne." He smiled at her, and held out his hand. She hesitated, then walked to him. He pulled her down. "I love you........" And he kissed her.   
  
  
When Treize met Anne in the park for an agreed walk, she was sitting on a beautiful stone carved fountain and she was crying as a memory surfaced, so sacred, so beautiful, that it made her yearn to turn back time.....  
  
She walked in, and was instantly assaulted by the sweet smell of roses. Roses were everywhere, draping from the ceiling, crawling off the glass walls and the path was laden with soft velvety petals. Roses in every hue and shade filled the spacious greenhouse, and it almost took her breath away. But the most incredible sight was what greeted her at the end of the path,   
and that image did take her breath away.   
Treize stood at the end of the path, a silken scarlet cloak around his shoulders, a billowy white shirt and black pants completed the look. She caught herself staring and blushed.  
He came forward and took her slender hand in his own. He then led her to a small clearing in the greenhouse, where a beautiful stone fountain with a tall waterfall made prisms of rainbows where the shining sun hit. A bed of rose petals were scattered about the clearing.   
"Treize..." She whispered, unable to speak except for that word.  
"Lady." He acknowledged and then he laughed and ran towards the deep fountain, discarding his cloak and shoes as he did so, much to the astonishment of Lady Une. He then jumped into the pool and swam to the waterfall, letting the shower cascade about him, face tilted upwards and a smile of enjoyment on his face.   
Lady Une took in this sight for a moment before letting her hair lose and joining him, the cape she wore joining Treizes cloak and two pairs of shoes.  
Swimming over to him he watched as she came to him, and he pulled her into his arms, notcing that she shivered.   
"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned. She looked into intense blue eyes, and knew the reason she was shivering. "No." She whispered, and rubbed her hands along the smooth contours of his chest stopping briefly at his nipples before moving slowly down to his hardened abdomen. He was perfect......  
She opened eyes she had not even known were closed, and found him staring at her with an expression that made her heart race. "Oh Lady..." He nearly moaned the word as pure pleasure coursed through him. He kissed her then, passionately, loving the way she trembled against him her breathing increasing and sending tingles up and down her back.   
The sodden clothes she wore suddenly seemed like a heavy weight to Treize as he, becoming more and more frustrated by the second tried to divest Lady Une of her clothes. She laughed and helped him, while at the same time fumbling with his shirt.   
He picked her up then when she was getting annoyed at the cord that tied his shirt together. He picked her up and placed her on a flat sunwarmed rock.  
"Oh Lady..." he murmured and he kissed her now bare kneck and shoulders and breast causing her to lose herself in this wonderful feeling of passion and love. His fingers slid into her, and she nearly fell off the rock. He grinned at the effect of his ministrations and then grew serious as he was lost in the feeling of her and he pulled his fingers out of her and could not help but smile at her murmur of protest. He ran his fingers over her stomach, his fingers making little sticky patterns where the touched ivory skin. She gasped and silently pleaded for more. He grinned, glad that he could pleasure her so.   
She meekly protested when his fingers retracted from her until she felt the velvety tip of something else.......  
  
They came simultaneously, the force of Une's orgasm pushed Treize over the edge, and he collapsed on the sun warmed rock with Une is his arms, eyes bright, and the most serene of smiles on her face.   
"I love you Treize." She whispered.  
"I love you...Anne.."  
Anne?  
  
"Anne?" She suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her and she blinked and sank against them instinctively. "Oh Treize..."  
  
He froze, and she felt him stiffen. She looked up, tear stained brown eyes widening in surprise and protest as the strong arms were ones she had instinctively curled up in .   
"What did you just call me?" He said fiercely, almost shaking her by her delicate shoulders.   
She shook her head suddenly and a focused look came into her grief filled eyes, pushing all recognition, he saw, of him out of her mind and she spoke softly. "It's no use Troy." She whispered. "We can not see each other anymore." She would not look at him.  
Treize recoiled as if he had been slapped. It wouldn't be the first time...He thought wryly.   
"Why. Is it because of him?" The last word was laced with venom. She blanched, but said nothing. Treize continued. "Anne, has he said anything more about us seeing each other? I thought you said that he realized how foolish it was that he had said you could not see me at all. I thought we cleared that up months ago. Have you been lying to me ever since?" There was a strong undercurrent of pain in his voice, and she had to struggle to keep from bursting into tears, yet there were tears that escaped her liquid brown eyes and Treize wanted to kick himself, but he was angry and he had to know why she would willingly deprive him of her company. He knew what he thought was selfish but he didn't care. He loved her. He still loved her and he had always loved her. He was about to say something more when a tiny sob escaped her. His blue eyes that had become hardened instantly softened and his heart melted once again. He sat beside her and took her hand, gently caressing the top of it.   
"Andrew had nothing to do with this."   
  
"Then, why?"   
She threw up her hands and sighed loudly. "Because you-you-you..." She trailed off. She couldn not finish the sentence.   
He put his hands on her shoulders and gently forced her to look at him. Yet there was that strength......  
Her eyes widened. No it couldnt be....  
"Anne, why." He asked simply. With so much power, so much gentle authority, that her heart raced. There was only one person who could have that much power. One person who could command that power and make it willingly bend to him. But...that man was dead. Or was he?  
  
From that power she took strength. As she had done countless times before. She knew he would want her too, and that he had plenty to offer.   
She shook her head. "You're Treize arent you." It was more of a statement than a question.   
He looked at her, surprise etched on his chiseled features. "Wh-how-why-when?" Was all he could manage.   
She smiled. "I have always though so. Ever since I met you. But I had seen Tallgeese blow up. I-there was no way you could have survived." She frowned. "Andrew was comfort and I was lonely. But Treize I met him a year after the Tallgeese incident. I thought I could fall in love again...but I was wrong. YOU were the one I loved and always had...but I had lost you and-and-oh Treize." She sobbed and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You were afraid to be alone Lady."  
"Yes, my love." She whispered, using the word she thought fit him so perfectly.   
He kissed the top of her head. "Lady." He whispered. "You WILL marry me." She heard the familiar playful order and the romantic promise carried in his words. Her heart raced.   
"What would have made you think otherwise?" She grinned at him.   
"I love you Une." He said, and drawing her close, he kissed her lovingly.   
"Lady Une Khushrenada....." She rolled the name on her tongue loving the flow of it.   
He laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Khushrenada."   
She held him tight as they sat on the park bench, after so long, she had him back. Her beautiful Treize. But her brow furrowed. She could not...Andrew...what about him? The engagement was definitly off, but....then she lost all coherent thought as Treize Khusrenada, not Troy Kasadone, leaned in to kiss her.  
  
**********  
  
  
Anger washed over the figure who had been standing a short distance away. He had seen the two lovers and and had stepped behind a Sakura Tree when Troy had leaned in to kiss his Anne.   
How dare she. He thought. Rage and hatred welling in him. How dare HE. The last word was filled with venom in his mind and he hastily retreated from his hideaway and began to walk towards them.   
Treize and Une were so lost in their kiss that they did not notice Andrew approach until he stood before them and Une had happened to glance up. With a gasp she pushed away from Treize and suddenly found herself knocked to the ground, the side of her head ringing.   
"You little slut!" Andrew shouted at Une and made ready to strike her again when his face was pushed into the dirt and he was gasping for air.   
"Touch her again you bastard!" Treize roared and he hauled Andrew up by the collar of his shirt and began to pummel him.   
Une woke up gradually and when she realized what was happening she screamed and hauled Treize off Andrew.   
Treize was panting heavily and his eyes were blue ice, full of hatred. "I hope you go to hell." He said at Andrew who was barely moving. Treize made to punch him again but Une's sobbing voice stopped him.   
"Treize please dont. If you do, you'll be taken from me. You'll go to prison. Please dont kill him. Please......" she trailed off and broke into sobs.   
Treize glared at Andrew, but made no move to attack him any further. By this point a crowd had formed around the two men and the obviously stressed Une. "Call the police!" Treize barked and gently knelt beside Une. "Lady, are you okay?"  
"Yes. Yes and Yes Treize I am just so happy you are okay." She whispered and threw her arms about his neck.   
He held her tightly and whispered, as Andrew was being helped off the ground and led away to the cops, "I am more than okay Lady." He answered as he kissed her lovingly. "I am more than okay because you remembered me."  
  
~~~~OWARI~~~  
  
  



End file.
